legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P21/Transcript
(Alex is seen sitting alone in his cell before footsteps are heard approaching) Alex: Huh? (Alex looks as two skeletons enter the room) Alex: Oh, more of you guys. You here to give me my food? ???: Actually... (Vosorin steps out in between the skeletons) Vosorin: We came to get you. Alex: Get me? ….. Oh no... Vosorin: Yes. Its time to start the ritual. Alex: *Backs up to the wall* No. No I won't have any part of this! Vosorin: *Eyes glow* You have no choice boy. Alex: You can't make me! Vosorin: Oh I can, and I will. Get him. (The skeletons go up to the cell door, open it and they both try to get Alex) Alex: NO! GET AWAY! *Trying to kick them* I WON'T GO!! (The skeletons both grab Alex's arms as he starts to cry) Alex: NO PLEASE!! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE!! Vosorin: No one wants to die. But some scarfices are needed for the greater good. Alex: PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I HAVE A SISTER, A MOTHER, A FATHER, AND A GIRLFRIEND!! Vosorin: So? Take him away! Alex: NOOO!!! (The skeletons carry Alex off before a zombie approaches Vosorin with a glowing orb) Vosorin: *sigh* What is it? (Vosorin looks into the orb, revealing the Defenders and their allies close by) Vosorin: The boy's friends.... They're getting close. I cannot allow them disrupt the ritual. I must keep them at bay. (Vosorin then gets an evil idea) Vosorin: Hmm...I guess it's time I unleash my ultimate weapon. (The Soul Gem glows at Vosorin prepares a spell) Vosorin: From the days of old, you once walked this Earth! Now with this spell, I return your soul to the body you once held! Follow my commands and destroy my enemies! ARISE FALLEN ANCIENT BEAST!! (From another location a soul is seen taking form as a giant body begins to take form. Meanwhile with the Defenders) Jessica: Alright, I can feel his energy getting stronger. Jack: Meaning? Jessica: We're getting close. Erin: All right let's move! Who knows what that old bastard is doing to Alex right now! Miles: Though it is a little weird. We haven't run into any undead warriors since we came this way. Tom: Yeah. Just flowers and bandits. Rose: Well let's not jinx it now. Besides, we've got a new friend here! Dog: *Bark* Izuku: You thought of a name for him? Rose: No I'll do that when we get back. Ruby: *Pats the dog's head* He's so adorable! Rose; I know! Erin: Well just be careful with him. Who knows what kind of stuff could be out here that could be dangerous. Jack: Good point. Who knows what could come next. (The monster being formed is then seen finishing construction before its eyes open to reveal a green glow. The Defenders are then seen as a roar is heard) Miles: Huh?? Foxtrot: …. What was that?? Izuku: It sounded big... And not friendly. Dog: *Lowers and starts to growl* Rose: Boy are you okay? Yuri: Whatever that was I think he senses it. (A large shadow is then seen flying overhead) Tom: Whoa! Erin: What was that?! (The dog then whines before it runs underneath a tree) Rose: Huh? What's wrong boy? Foxtrot:...…. *Whimpers in fear* Zulu: Foxtrot what's wrong? (Foxtrot slowly points to the sky. They look) Momo:..... No..... Way.... (Just then, an undead Dragon lands in front of the heroes. It's flesh is seen rotting as bone is exposed alongside its muscle tissue.) Ian: Is that.....a Dragon?! Scott: A dragon!? NOW IT IS A FULL ON RPG!!! Bolo: No way! Bakugo: All right! Now a REAL Challenge!! (The Dragon then roars at the heroes) Foxtrot: *whimpers*..... Erin: COME ON GUYS! NO DRAGON IS STOPPING US! LET'S GET IT!! (The heroes except Foxtrot all charge. Rottytops stops and notices this) Rottytops: Hey Foxy come on! Foxtrot: I uhhhh.....I think I'm just gonna stay back here for a bit. Besides, Yang can't fight either right? Yang: No I can still - *Grunts in pain and holds her stomach* Damn it! Foxtrot: S-See! So I'll-I'll just keep an eye on her okay? Rottytops: Foxy..? (The Dragon takes off to the air) Erin: BLAST IT! Jack: The damn thing's in the air! Scott: Hey, it's a zombie right? Maybe it can't breathe fire! (The dragon does indeed breath fire which forces Erin to put an ice shield) Scott: Oh that's bull shit! Erin: We need to knock it out of the sky! Anyone who's capable of long range attacks try and hit it! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts